Inside Your Head
by little toy soldiers
Summary: In which a 12-year-old Chloe meets an exceptionally smug British hottie and is not impressed./Chloe&Alek


If it's one thing that 12-year-old Chloe King has always despised, it was cocky, (_hot_) blonde, British new guys who instantly owned the school the second they started it. Or at least, she started to despise them the second she met one on her first day of seventh grade. And she will continue to despise them for the rest of her life no matter what Amy says (_thankyouverymuch_).

…

It all started the moment Chloe's lifelong best friend Amy glanced at the door on their first day of school and muttered, "_Hottie alert._"

It wasn't like it was this big movie moment when the girl turns around and sees this extremely hot guy and it's all in slow motion and everything. (He _was _hot, she'll give them that. If you go for the whole sexy sandy hair with eyes to die for thing. Which Chloe _doesn't. _She will firmly stand by that statement no matter what Amy says.) It was more like her (and the rest of the female population in the hall at that particular time) turned around to catch a glimpse at this alleged hottie and she quickly turned _back _around.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe tried to squash her best friends dreams to be with this new guy before they started. "Amy he'll just turn out to be another washed out superficial jock, just like the rest of them."

"But Chloe!" Amy whined. "He's from _England. _Meaning he'll have an _accent._"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah and this school will finally get some diversity, big deal."

Amy sighed and continued staring at the school's newest student as he walked up to his locker, oblivious to all the stares. (Or maybe he was _pretending _to be oblivious because he was just that full of himself. Jerk.) "Weren't we both saying that we needed boyfriends this year?" She asked absentmindedly. "Well I want _him_ as my boyfriend."

Chloe grabbed her friend's hand and pulled (or practically dragged) her away from him. "Yeah, you and the rest of the female population at this school."

Amy didn't seem to care.

…

"Happy first day of school everyone!" A peppy brown haired teacher with thick rimmed glasses squealed while walking into the classroom. "I'm Mrs. Peterson for those of you who don't know me, and welcome to seventh grade English!" Chloe felt her self internally groan, English was the one subject she _didn't _like. She looked over at her friend Paul and gave him an exaggerated eye roll for their new, overly excited teacher. He grinned back at her.

"Now let's take attendance, shall we?" Mrs. Peterson began calling out names and Chloe listened out of curiosity as to who else was in that class. "….Chloe King?"

"Here," Chloe responded quickly before Mrs. Peterson started calling out more names.

"…Alek Petrov?" Chloe sat up at the unfamiliar name.

From the back of the classroom she heard an unfamiliar and very British, "In the flesh." (Cue girlish giggles from around the classroom.) Mrs. Peterson looked up and smiled, "Glad to see some enthusiasm on the first day." (Gag. Even the English teacher had a crush on him.)

As soon as the bell rang indicating class to be over Chloe excitedly got up glad that English was officially over for the day. The only problem was that she was so excited that once she got to the door she managed to trip on a pen that someone must have dropped on the ground causing her books to go flying out of her arms. (_Graceful_)

"First day of school and I've already managed to make an idiot out of myself," she muttered to herself as she squatted down and started collecting the papers that had fallen out of one of her folders. No one bothered to stop and help her.

Or so she thought.

"Need help?" A deep voice asked from behind her. She didn't have to turn to know that Alek was behind her and picking up her Science textbook.

"Not really, actually," She muttered.

She heard him laugh softly (he probably thought it was alluring). "Well you could have fooled me." He stood and handed her three textbooks. "I mean, this certainly wasn't my favorite class but I didn't despise it enough to bolt for the door that quickly." He smirked and held out a pencil that she declined (the culprit to her tripping). "I didn't know anyone could run that fast, you a track star or something?"

"Or something."

He began to walk towards the door. Once he reached for the handle he turned once more. "Make sure to watch out for any other evil pencils that purposely get in your way again, mmkay?" She didn't respond. He smirked. "See ya around Chloe King."

…

"So how was your first few classes?" Chloe asked Amy trying to keep her tone upbeat to deflect the sheer miserable look on Amy's face.

Amy sighed. "_Awful! _Did you know that my first 3 periods of the day don't involve any of my friends? Oh wait, you _did _know that because I only have _two _friends and you're one of them who happens to be in the same classes as my other friend." Well at least she had momentarily forgotten about Alek.

Chloe linked her arm with Amy's and walked with her to the cafeteria. "You'll just make new friends who just won't be as cool us your first two then."

Amy gave her a bitter smile. "Tell me about. You know I _would _make one of my new _friends _the sexy new British toy but he also isn't in any of my classes."

Chloe felt herself sigh in frustration. "Yeah because he's in _mine_."

Amy stopped. "What? He is? What's his name? Did you talk to him? What's he like? Is he single?"

Chloe laughed. "Whoa. Amy calm down, it's only the first day I don't want to have to flag down someone to give you CPR for your boy obsessions yet."

Amy grinned, mischievously. "You can flag down the new hottie if you want."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "His name's Alek Petrov and he wasn't that impressive."

Amy glared. "I bet you didn't even talk to him, so how would you know?"

"Actually I did kinda talk to him, thank you."

Amy gasped. "You did? What did he say?"

Chloe opened her mouth preparing to go over the drastic details about her embarrassing run in with him when she turned the corner and quite literally _ran into him._

"Whoa," Alek said with an amused smile on his face as he grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Couldn't stay away from me, could you Chloe?" (Cue more female giggles.) Amy looked like she was going to pass out.

Chloe sighed and felt herself glare at him causing his smile to widen. Amy glared at Chloe and cut in, "I'm Amy."

Alek looked at Chloe's eager friend and stuck out his hand. "Alek." (Amy giggled as if he just said something funny.)

"And Amy and I were just going," Chloe blurted, grabbing her friends arm.

Alek smirked. "Make sure you don't run into any pencils along the way." As Chloe pulled Amy away, Amy gave her a questioning glance. "I'll explain later," She whispered to her.

…

"Chloe King!" Chloe felt herself cringe as her hand slid over the door handle, she was just about to leave school.

"What?" She felt herself snap. It had been one of the longest first days of her life and she wanted nothing more than to get home and curl up in her bed and forget it ever happened.

Alek Petrov jogged up to her. "Just wanted to make sure you survived the day without any injuries is all." (He really wasn't that funny, she'd never understand why all the girls at school spent the entire day laughing at everything he said.)

Chloe glared. "I'm never gonna live this whole 'tripping-over-a-pen' thing, will I?"

Alek shrugged. "Probably not."

"Well that's great."

Alek smirked. "Come on, lighten up a bit. You know it was funny." Chloe rolled her eyes. Alek reached into his pocket and held out a familiar pencil which Chloe refused to take again. He took her hand in his (and she did _not _turn to mush from it, thank you), placed the pencil in it and curled her fingers around it. "I'll see you around, Chloe King."

…

So tall, handsome, British guys? Totally _not_ Chloe's type. At all.

That's what she would keep telling herself at least.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **kinda a pathetic oneshot but I really wanted to write a first meeting between these two. But really, I wanted it to be one of those adorable kindergarten meetings but it didn't seem to fit with Alek's story so whatevs.

Reviews make my life, they really do.

P.S. I apologize if there was a lot of grammer/spelling mistakes, I honestly was too lazy to edit this. D:


End file.
